


When in Rome

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Oysters in Rome led to other temptations. But this is not that story. This is what happened the night after their first time together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for the Bottom Crowley volume of the Bottoms Up Zine.

Crowley closed his eyes and let the warmth of the steam and the scent of eucalyptus fill his lungs. His body was pleasantly sore from the night before and the hot bath would be delightful. It was the dinner hour and there were just a handful of humans there. A small draw of power and they felt the sudden need to be elsewhere. And, yet, there was still one steam-wrapped figure remaining. The demon grinned and circled round to the figure’s left side.

“Hullo, Aziraphale,” he said softly.

“Crowley!” The angel turned, a welcoming smile on his soft, round face. His parchment curls were plastered to his head from the damp and his pale skin pink from the heat. But as he took in the demon’s long, lanky form dressed only in a towel around his waist, a deeper flush colored his cheeks and chest. “Oh, good Lord!” he exclaimed, ducking his head and peering through his golden lashes like an innocent maiden.

“So you said. Several times last night. Inflection was a bit different though...a bit breathier, a lot louder,” Crowley said with a smirk and flicked the towel off and to the side. The flame-haired demon stretched up, showing off his lean muscled corporation. He knew how he looked. Temptation Incarnate, the angel had called him last night. Aziraphale’s eyes devoured him, head to toe, with an extra long stay in the middle.

Aziraphale licked his lips and said, “I'm rather surprised to see you up and moving around, Crowley. You seemed all in and tuckered out when I left this morning."

"Ehh...a bit sore, perhaps. Nothing a warm bath can't fix."

"Well in that case, care to join me, my dear?”

“How did you put it after you finished the oysters? Oh, yes. ‘If you’re suggesting what I infer you are implying, then the answer is yes’. I would very much like another go on your Rod of Lordly Might.”

“Oh, hush, you fiend!” Aziraphale said, holding out his hand to help the demon into the pool “Come here and put that sinful mouth to better use.”

Crowley entered the water only to be pulled immediately into Aziraphale’s lap. The angel wrapped an arm around his waist, buried the other hand in his short copper hair, and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. The heat of the water, the hot shaft of the angel pushing insistently against his own hard cock, the steam surrounding them and the angel’s tongue exploring every part of his mouth felt like he was immersed in the angel, drowning in the wet heat of him.

He broke away with a gasp, panting in the angel’s arms, only to feel his body opened and made ready. “Aziraphale!” he said, surprised but a bit pleased, “I guess somebody is in a big hurry!”

“So sorry, my dear,” the blond whispered as he sucked his way down Crowley’s long neck. “I’ve been thinking about you all day and my need has become quite urgent. Is it alright? May I…?”

“Fuck, yeah, angel. What the heaven are you waiting for?”

Aziraphale growled low in his throat, continuing his way down the side of Crowley's elegant throat, leaving red and purple blossoms on his skin to mark his path down to the boney edge of the demon’s shoulder. He lifted Crowley up with the arm around his waist and his other hand reluctantly left the flaming locks to line them up. He lowered the panting demon down as his hips rocked up, impaling Crowley to the hilt in one smooth movement. Crowley’s back arched and he howled his pleasure as he instantly went from aching and needy to completely filled.

His knees braced on the sitting ledge and head thrown back, Crowley clutched Aziraphale's soft damp curls, pulling him in tight to his chest. The angel’s nails drew bright pink lines down Crowley's long freckled back, rocking his hips to the rhythm the demon was setting.

Before long, the rhythm stuttered as the demon danced on the edge of his pleasure. Aziraphale moved both hands to Crowley's narrow hips and held him still as he pounded up into the demon. The sheer strength and power of those broad hands holding him in place tripped Crowley over the edge, calling "Annngell!" as he fell into bliss. Just a few thrusts more had the angel following, spilling into the blazing depths of his partner.

The pair chased their pleasure through the night. Not being human had some lovely advantages and they lost track of how many times they came, erupting over and over as they tested ever more creative positions. Finally, as dawn peeked over the horizon, they both sat sated in the warm water, Crowley contentedly cuddled into Aziraphale’s broad shoulder.

“Darling, what would you say to us gathering our clothes and me popping us back to my room? The bed is comfortable and I could order breakfast and a bottle...a case...of something...drinkable.”

“Dunno if m’legs work, angel,” he replied sleepily.

“No matter, my dear. I’ll carry you to the changing room and then we’ll be off. I don’t think I have the gumption for more than one more miracle. You’ve quite worn me out. In the best way possible, of course.”

The demon grinned. “Well tempted were you, angel?”

“Mmmm. Well thwarted were you, demon?”

Crowley snickered. “I’d love to see the faces of the beings receiving our miracle/temptation logs. ‘Miracle: one demon slicked and opened. Temptation: one angel sucked and fingered to completion. Miracle: several liters of angelic and demonic spend removed from bath and tiles. Temptation: caused angel to blaspheme over a dozen times. Miracle: --”

“That will be quite enough, Crowley. If you can still make complete sentences like that, I have more work to do when we return to the room. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” the demon mimicked with a smirk, snuggling closer in happy anticipation.


End file.
